Memory devices are widely used to store information in computers, cellular phones, and other electronic devices or systems. Some memory devices have an error correction engine to correct certain types of errors that may occur in the information. Some of these memory devices may also have techniques to measure the performance of the error correction engine. Based on the performance measurements, the memory device may perform certain operations in order to maintain the reliability of the information stored in the memory device. For some memory devices, incorporating techniques to achieve a relatively high accuracy of performance measurement of the error correction engine may be complex, impractical, or both.